borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New level cap affecting Crawmerax?
Hey, I was just wondering if anyone's heard what's going to happen to Crawmerax when the new level cap goes into effect. It just seems like it'd be pretty ridiculous to fight him when you're five levels above the guy; you'd still have to hit all of the critical spots, but I'm guessing it'd get to the point that they'd all be one-shottable... That and you'd think it'd cut the damage he does to you and make the whole fight incredibly easy... Anyone hear anything other than "It's going to be a great big loot-fest?" 00Average 20:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (sorry, forgot it earlier) I'm pretty sure they're going to fix that. Considering that the level 69 will be available to everyone even without the 3DLC I believe, they'll have to boost it up so people can level up slightly quicker than receiving 1xp. So assume that Crawmerax may be boosted to 72. Wouldn't be Crawmerax the Invincible if he isn't revered. Yoshi-TheOreo 15:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I'd expect most of the game to be rebalanced, or a new playthrough added or something so that those who reach the cap have something to play for. -- Sniperslinger 15:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Didn't the articles mention that there will be new boss battles? With an increase to 69, and with Crawmerax back in the Parched Fathoms, it seems that they would either scale him to higher levels, or introduce new, more difficult bosses. BMetcalf82 16:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Imagine four Level 61s going back to Fyrestone to kill Bone Head. Imagine Bone Head dropping pearlescents. That's what would happen if Craw stayed where he (arbitrarily-assigned gender) is now, and everyone else leveled up past him. Personally, I'm hoping Craw hits Level 75 - he needs to be as remotely not-so-vincible as his title suggests. 16:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the game itself is long enough to warrant leveling up 8 times. Unless it's going to take me going all the way to killing sledge to hit 62. But, if Gearbox does make a PT3 (Which I think they would have mentioned by now if they were planning on it.) they would at least end up re-scaling the entire game which is what everyone really wants anyway. And if Craw is going to be less vinicible, then I had better start seeing those shiny cyan guns more. Tougher boss, (Bigger chance of) better loot. NOhara24 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you all are probably right, they will scale Craw up a bit. But honestly, even if they don't he'll still be pretty tough, since his damage is a percentage of what you have left. Technically, no matter what level you are, his first hit will always take you down to near-death right? But yeah, I'd LOVE to see a PT3 with more pearl drops from the badassmuthas etc.Gamedoctor21 17:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Unless you haven't been online in the last 6 months, you will have indeed already seen Lvl 61's joining PT1 games and bitch-slapping Bone Head and every other boss. They didn't level up any other bosses with DLC3's release so why whould they bother to level up Crawmerax? Does anyone even remember The Destroyer? Besides, I'm not aware that "how fast" you kill Craw governs the drops of Pearlescents. A PT3 with potential Pearlescent drops from some of the main bosses would be nice. -- MeMadeIt 17:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with nagy - a more invincible craw is in line... Level 75 would do nicely. Yeah, screw puny Craw! Give me Mega Craw! :D Yoshi-TheOreo 19:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Great question Yoshi, I like how you think! :) Also, agree with Nagy & Orb♣, Craw lvl 73+ or /Berzerk!. /signed. Approved by 20:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeesh, that comparison to Bone Head just put everything in perspective. I'd certainly hope this means a PT3 or something comparable, that would open the whole game back up to any character at any time. Increase the replay value yet again. 75 for Craw would be nice, though a few (okay, maybe a bunch) of victories against him would get you back to the cap. Haven't looked through the patch file really... I'm assuming they didn't mention a Clapmerax the Invincible, or that would have been talked about a little more?00Average 20:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I would certainly like to see a new "invincible" boss in the game. I'm betting PT2.5 Ninja Assassin to be the new baddie and to be honest, Hunters and Sirens can already one-hit parts of Crawmerax in PT 2 on single player using Bessie. Not to mention the guy that killed Craw in 27 Seconds with a Steel Anarchy. YSoSrsCat 22:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :As it's already been stated above, I'm guessing they'll either add a new Playthrough (or just keep Playthrough "2.5" and make it an actual Playthrough, and call it 3. As well, since the level cap is being increased, obviously we're gonna see changes to Crawmerax, whether it be he gets a new higher level form, or we might just get a brand new mega-boss that's better than Crawmerax in DLC4. :Keep in mind, the Robot Revolution is gonna cause alot of former Bosses to be re-animated and mashed up with Claptrap parts, so more than likely, (and dont quote me on this, I havent read the leaked list of new enemies yet) we may get a Claptrap version of The Destroyer. I remember seeing somewhere that General Knoxx will be one of the reanimated bosses (again dont quote me on that). I can't wait! AtlasSoldier 22:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : : While I would highly appreciate a level buff for good ol' Craw, I think a new "invincible" boss should be in order. Personally, I'd like to see the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap mount the 4N631 Super-Claptrap satellite (conveniently rigged with weapons of mass destruction) for an aerial battle of epic proportions. Since that satellite is owned by Hyperion, who should be rather heavily involved in this DLC, it's "possible." =D Diakonov007 06:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I feel memadeit got it right, they are not gonna touch the old game (vanilla game + DLC's), i think it's gonna be just like DLC 1 and DLC 3, and i am gonna guess they may leave craw alone as well, just think loyalty cmod on consoles, still not fixed. i have a feeling its gonna be just a totally seperate story and area, but they may take a page from fallout 3, if its like broken steel you know they may revisit the main game or DLC's (think under T-Bone all of that land maybe does have a purpose) so they may retool the main game, but i don't see that. i do feel that the DLC with be pretty enjoyable for everyone who buys it, i know alot of people are pretty bored with the game. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 07:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC)